It is conventional to eliminate the defects in locally damaged components or components with surface flaws by using a tool to machine a recess which clears out the defect into the component and soldering a corresponding filler body into this recess, after which the surface of the filler body is matched accurately to the surface of this component. See German Published Patent Application No. 44 11 680.
A filler body which is particularly suitable for this purpose is described and illustrated in German Published Patent Application No. 196 22 584.
The conventional measures avoid the expensive need to replace components which have been locally damaged at surfaces with new components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a repair process that may be used for the reconditioning of worn or out-of-spec components, in particular of titanium components and components which are designed to receive further components in a positively locking manner in partial areas.